Ai Ai Gasa
by xKainexx
Summary: Based off the doujinshi "Ai Ai Gasa." Highly recommend you check it out! England and America are hanging out in an empty classroom after school and spot a love umbrella, and before long they're writing down other names as well, some perfectly matched and others . . . not so much. AU. Fail Summary. Possible OOC-ness? Couple: America/England


** I've been horribly inactive lately. Life, y'know? I have been writing some, though! So for anyone who has read my other stories, do not lose hope! I am still here... simply recovering from an extreme bout of writer's block that's been haunting me since February. Anyways...**

**This story is based off of the doujinshi "Ai Ai Gasa." Not sure who owns it, but the point is, this story line is not mine, and I take no credit for it! I've only tweaked it a bit from the doujinshi and added details and whatnot. I highly recommend you check it out! It's so sweet that it leaves me speechless every time I read it. *faints* After all, a picture is worth a thousand words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the story line/plot.**

**Couple(s): America/England**

**Warnings: ...Are any really needed? Then: Possible OOC-ness (unsure)**

**Also, for those who do not know, "Ai Ai Gasa" literally means "Love Love Umbrella" in Japanese. Like how Americans carve their names into tree trunks, Japanese draw this symbol as an expression of love between couples.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Arthur sighed, leaning against the wall and looking out the window to observe all the bodies outside, students heading home for the day. He could spot a few of his friends from this vantage point. Kiku, his Japanese game-loving friend, was walking with Heracles, a Greek student one year older than them. Waiting at the entrance was Francis, the damnable, obnoxious Frenchy who he couldn't get off his back, no matter how hard he tried. It didn't help that their families had been friends for years and therefore, they spent much time at one another's house growing up . . . he shuddered at the memories, a grimace coming to his lips. He was probably waiting for Matthew, the younger brother of Arthur's best friend, Alfred.

The door behind him swung open, and the Englishman was no longer the lone occupant of the classroom. Speak of the devil. "Hey Artie!" the loud-mouthed American shouted, making his way to his over to Arthur.

He scoffed, his eyes leaving the window to look over at Alfred. His blond hair was as unruly as ever, with that one strange cowlick that defied gravity and gave him a little quirk in his appearance that Arthur so adored. He was clad in a white v-neck with the American flag painted on it, short-sleeved so as to accent the lithe muscles in his arms. A pair of black jeans covered his legs, held up by a simple black leather belt, and converse with American flags scribbled over the blue fabric adorned his feet, completing the casual dress Alfred wore at school, minus his bomber jacket. The beloved jacket was one Alfred almost always wore, and it was a rare occurrence for him not to have it on, but today seemed to be one of those days.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that ridiculous nickname?"

Alfred laughed, loud and joyful and amused. The sound was melodic to Arthur's ears. "As many times as I've told you that I'm gonna call you it anyways!"

A smile forced its way onto his lips, no matter how much he tried to keep it back. It was such a typical response from the blond. They locked gazes, emerald to striking cerulean. His eyes glimmered in the light streaming in from the window, effervescence in their colorful depths. It took all of Arthur's willpower not to simply let himself get lost in that brilliant gaze.

Head cocked to the side, Alfred peered at him curiously, a wide grin on his lips. The Englishman let out a sigh and chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you have practice today?"

Alfred was on the school's football team, star quarterback and thus earning him a good amount of popularity in the school. Not that it ever changed him; no, he was as obnoxious and wonderful as ever. It was another thing Arthur had always admired in the blond; no matter how his surroundings changed, he never lost sight of himself, never let himself be changed by his peers.

"Nope~! Coach let us off today 'cause we won the big game." He beamed.

Arthur gave a noncommittal hum in response. "So, shall we get out of here?"

"Yea—" Alfred cut himself off and his gaze broke from the Englishman's, straying to the whiteboard at the front of the room.

Walking towards it, the blond leaned forward to inspect one corner of the board. When he started laughing, Arthur moved away from the wall, his curiosity peaked. "What is it?"

"Look!" he exclaimed, straightening back up and pointing to the corner he'd been inspecting.

Taking his gaze from Alfred, Arthur looked to the corner, and to his surprise saw an umbrella symbol with two names on it, Feliciano and Ludwig. At the umbrella's tip was a heart, and in his head a vague sense of recognition clicked into place. It looked like the symbol that Kiku had shown him once. He'd said something about it being an expression of love or something.

He smirked at the names and let out a snort. "And that German always denies it."

Laughing along with him, Alfred agreed. "Yeah, everyone knows they're together anyways."

While Alfred chuckled beside him, Arthur moved to the middle of the whiteboard and picked up a marking, uncapping it. Marker point squeaking against the board, he began to draw. Alfred's laughing subsided, and when he was done with the drawing, Arthur pointed to it with a laugh.

Under the umbrella were the names Antonio and Lovino, the Spaniard and Italian (older brother of Feliciano) that were complete opposites of each other yet so couple-like it was hard not to read between the lines. When Alfred read the names, he began laughing again. "It fits 'em, that's for sure."

Arthur offered up a grin of his own, watching as the blond picked up a marker for himself and began writing. In the messy scrawl unique to the American were the names Francis and Arthur under the umbrella. With a finger raised to point at the names, Alfred grinned at him. Gaping at the board, Arthur abruptly grabbed an eraser and furiously rubbed away the names. "Alfred, don't even!"

"Man, you shoulda seen your face! Priceless!" Alfred chortled, and Arthur had to resist the urge to cuff him on the side of the head.

Instead, he began making another umbrella as well, smirking deviously as he completed the names. Ivan and Alfred, were the names under the umbrella, complete with heart and all. The chuckling from his friend came to an abrupt end, and with one swift movement, Alfred brought his fist down against the whiteboard. The board cracked under his strength, effectively destroying the names. "No." Alfred muttered darkly, "Just no."

They locked stared, glaring up at one another, and before they knew it, they were scribbling more and more umbrellas on the board.

**::Many umbrellas and fighting later::**

By the time they had gotten through with their umbrella "battle," the two of them were out of breath, panting slightly with their hands resting on their knees, markers discarded. On the board were many half-erased umbrellas and names, along with the crack Alfred had made. Arthur looked over at Alfred, cheeks tinged red from the shouting he'd done, and started laughing. The blond laughed as well, and they continued for a while before he heard Alfred's laughing fade.

The American straightened up and picked his marker back up from its spot on the ground. Stretching his arm up to the board, he began drawing again. Frowning, Arthur stopped his laughter and straightened up as well, looking inquisitively at his friend as he continued drawing the distinct black lines on the board to form yet another umbrella. Irked, Arthur grumbled, "Not giving up?"

Alfred's eyes didn't leave the board, and no response was given. When he was done, he placed the marker back down and Arthur looked up at the large love-umbrella he'd drawn. "Hey, what is this. . .?" he asked.

Brows furrowed, Arthur turned to look at Alfred and was surprised by the expression he saw on the blond's face. Fists slightly clenched, Alfred stared straight down at him, cerulean eyes bright with unnamed emotions and cheeks flushed to a soft pink, lips set in a straight line. Then, realization came crashing into him as spotted the umbrella in his peripheral vision.

"Eh?"

* * *

**So . . . that's where the doujinshi ends. Evil, isn't it? But at the same time, it makes it that much sweeter. *faints again***

**Did you like, love it, hate it? Please tell me! Constructive criticism and reviews much appreciated! Gets my creative juices flowing~.**

**Also! If you want me to continue on further than the doujinshi, feel free to ask. If no one wants me to veer off on my own, then I don't want to do it, but if someone does, then I'll gladly do so. ^^**

**Thank you for reading! *bows***


End file.
